


Bittersweet

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depression, Graphic Description, Insomnia, Nightmares, Self-Harm, whoops would you look at that it's me venting on fictional characters again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: "An"Eccedentesiast"is the one who fakes a smile or represses their pain by stifling a smile. Or you could say a person who hides their feeling behind a smile."There was more than one reason Mabel wore sweaters.





	

The needle went click clack in her hands as she worked on a new outfit. The grip held was tight, a mark where they lay in her hands forming. Mabel was well known for her arts and crafts, along with vibrant long sleeve sweaters and a smile.

 

Her sewing scissors layed on the girls flesh, shakey hands griped with conviction as she pressed down, scratching at her skin. It left little red lines in its wake, that got deeper with more pressure as she sharply dragged the blade across skin. Bandaids are quickly slapped haphazardly on her skin, night gown pulled down to cover her as she snuck back into bed. No one would know, for in the morning she'd wear a sweater and a smile.

She wonders why no one questions her long sleeve knitted turtlenecks.

It was summer.

 

 

It's morning, her breathing is fast and hard, coming out in gasps as she looks at the angry red marks shamefully. She's standing infront of the bathroom mirror, eyes shakily looking in her reflections before her heads in her hands. She sinks down, choking on a laugh. Her hands find their way around her neck and she stops breathing.

 

Only when black spots start to dance in her vision does she let go.

 

  
She looks far off, staring at the tv unseeingly, like she's not even there. Maybe she's not.

"Mabel? Are you ok?"

_No, please help me._

"Yeah! I'm fine bro-bro. Just a bit tired lately, you know?"

She smiled, a dazzling little thing that looked as if it could light up the whole galaxy, silver braces gleaming.

"Yeah, i understand. It's been a crazy summer hasn't it?"

The boy smiled back, a sighing kind of smile, reflecting on the things they've seen.

  
Her smile was painfully fake.

 

{But then again, so was his, not that she needs to know that. He hasn't had a good night sleep in weeks. Bill always plagues his nightmares.}


End file.
